Sacrifice
by GimloBrosca The Living Paragon
Summary: Percy is many things most importantly he is Loyal very loyal he will do anything for his friends and family. What if he's family was a group of immortal man-hating females, What if that was his family from a young age.
1. Chapter 1

AU: This is my first story that I have written I hope it's good and that you all review I have to thank blueper for the advice he or she gave me it's been really useful I also recommend all of blueper's stories to you.

It takes mere words to say you can sacrifice everything but what do those words mean, do they mean that you'll sacrifice your body so 1 person can live, your life so everyone will live, your happiness so someone else will be happy, your mind to keep someone else sane. People will say this is difficult that this can break a person or make a person I don't believe this.

What is hard is to sacrifice everything for everyone to give everything you have to protect everyone you love not just for now or a few days or even a year, no for eternity to make everyone ever born safe. This is the story of a boy who does this not to protect friends but to protect 2 people he hardly knows, and the gods.

(Percy POV)

When will this torture end Me and my Mum were in the car with two of my best friends Annabeth Chase daughter of the Greek God Athena and Thalia daughter of the King of the Gods Zeus or as I like to call him God of theatre and squishing defenceless mortals.

Yeah I don't like Zeus what you gonna do about it something he hasn't thought of before and believe me he's done tonnes of horrible things to people like, chaining them to rocks and having eagles peck their liver out and throwing people of Mount Olympus, which is now above the Empire State Building and yeah you get the idea.

Anyway back on track here we are driving to a military school out in the middle of nowhere because we got a distress call from my other friend Grover.

By the way Grover he's a Satyr half-man half-goat yeah he said he found two half-bloods around as powerful as Thalia which is sorta cool sense you know daughter of Zeus.

Anyway my Mum is talking about me as a baby or my whole life she just talked about the time I fell asleep in the bath face down and well some things aren't meant to be said in public.

Anyway listen in.

"So Ms. Jackson any more funny stories about Kelp Head." (that would be me son of Poseidon yeah I have the most nicknames)

"Thalia I told you to call me Sally now I am your legal guardian anyway I have one that's not funny as such but sort of sweet and weird."

"What's it about."

"His first meeting with an immortal and first true monster attack.

"Umm Sally how will this not be funny I know Percy he aggravates gods and other immortals by saying hello." Asked my friend Annabeth really smart person she is

"Hey it was that one time with Ares and he was born to piss people off."

"True but tell us Sally."

"Alright but no questions before I've finished."

(Flashback New York, Central Park Sally P.O.V.)

_It was a clear sunny day as Percy and Sally walked through the park _

_"Mummy can I go play with the other kids in the park" _

_"Not yet Percy don't you want to walk with me first."_

_"Of course mum I just wanted to play but its ok I love you."_

_"Your son is a rather interesting male seems good enough he will change though." _Said an unknown voice

_"Who are you to be talking about my son like that."_

_"Ah I forgot to control my tongue I... am sorry for speaking aloud."_

_"It would be your but who are you."_

_"That is not for you to know you may call me Zoe your son seems very different a smell on him that lingers for just a minute until it is overpowered by a hideous smell." _Said Zoe

"_Mummy why is the pretty girl speaking weird and why does she have a bow and why is she wearing silver cloths with that weird hair-band thingy and why..."_

_"Percy how am I supposed to answer if you don't give me time. Although I am curious about his questions."_

_"How can you see ah a clear sighted mortal and a Demi-God son of the sea god am I right."_

_"Correct and you would be Zoe Nightshade leader of the Hunters of Artemis correct."_

"_Yes that is correct how do you know. I'm assuming he does not know who his father is yet."_

_"No he is only 5 I don't think I should send him yet. And the Sea God kept me up to date with the immortals"_

_"But his scent is powerful I could ask Lady Artemis to hide you from the filth you both have been hanging around with."_

_"Yes but what about my son he is too young for camp and he cannot stay with his father or stepfather what will I do with him."_

_"Mum what's the matter why you sound sad is pretty girl making you sad."_

_"No Percy I might need to go away for awhile and we're talking about where you will go while I'm gone."_

_"I'm not staying with Smelly Gabe he will hurt m.. I mean be cranky at me."_

_"Boy listen to me did your Stepfather ever hurt you."_

_"N...no he di...Didn't."_

_"Boy don't lie to me."_

_"But Smelly Gabe said would hurt mummy I told anyone I don't like mummy sad so I didn't say."_

_"Percy why not you know I would've left Gabe to keep you safe." _I said hugging Percy

_"I will take him with me I guess. Lady Artemis will probably protect him as he is too young to have caused trouble yet maybe I can turn him against other males."_

"_Are... Are you sure Artemis will protect him I could not stand it if he was hurt."_

_"Artemis might not be able to protect him personally but there are 17 hunters at the moment all trained by me and Lady Artemis, by the way he won't get killed even immortal man-hating hunters can think babies are adorable."_

_"I'm not a baby I'm this many" _Percy held up 5 of his chubby baby fingers up to Zoe while saying this.

_"Well that's still a baby for someone my age."_

_"But your only fworteen that's not old."_

_"Percy I'm a little older than that anyway so yes I shall take the boy with me and hide you from this man."_

_"Is there any way I could still be with Percy even just weekly visits I can't abandon my little boy." _

"_Hmm can you teach anything the hunters would find useful."_

_"Well umm I can cook I can clean messes up well you wouldn't believe some of the messes Percy makes sometimes, and I could teach the non fully mortal ones how to blend in with mortals better, and the full mortals a bit about monsters of different Pantheons." Sally listed off as Zoe listened_

_"You can do all that Lady Artemis can probably allow you to teach the hunt some of that at least the cooking and some cleaning you wouldn't believe how bad some of them are at cleaning something up."_

_"Alright I don't care as long as I can be with Percy."_

As we were talking none of us noticed the monsters slowly getting in to positions behind the nearby trees until a Hellhound jumped out at Zoe who pulled out a hunting knife and stabbed it through the chest, it exploded in a cloud of golden dust.

_"Get behind me you two there could be more of them Sally do you know how to Iris Message people." _Zoe shouted pulling out her other hunting knife and waiting for anymore monsters to attack

_"Yes but we don't have a rainbow."_

_"Ask your son all children of the sea can use the basic powers like that from a young age."_

_"Ok Percy can you try to concentrate and make a little rainbow in front of me."_

_"Ok mummy I'll twy really hard." _

Percy summoned a small round cloud of water vapour in front of me

_"Is this good mummy."_

_"That's great Percy, do you have a Drachma I can use and who do I call."_

_"Call Phoebe at the Hunters of Artemis' camp and yes I do here."_

_"O, Iris, goddess of rainbows accept my offering and show me Phoebe at Lady Artemis' camp."_

A big girl showed up in the picture and looked at me Percy and Zoe and said.

_"Zoe what are you doing with these two mortals what do you need."_

_"This is a child of the sea God and his mother I was talking to them until we were attacked by monsters we sorta need your help we don't know how many are here,"_

_"Where are you Zoe we'll be there as soon as possible"_

_"I'm at..." _

A hellhound jumped through the message dissolving it and attacked Zoe who dodged to the side and stabbed the monster through the eye."

_"Percy take my sword and keep you mother safe."_

Zoe gave Percy a pen and when he looked at it funny she told him to uncap it. Out popped a glowing bronze sword with the name Anaklusmos Percy held it in two hands and it still seemed massive.

As soon as Percy uncapped the sword eight Hellhounds and 6 Dracaena jumped out from behind trees and bolted towards Zoe she ran back at them.

(Zoe's point of view)

I leaped on top of a Hellhound and then flipped off stabbing between its shoulder blades while I landed behind 2 Dracaena and sliced their arms off disabling them and stabbed them both through the chest. I took a look at the Boy and Sally and saw him fighting off two Hellhounds and a Dracaena which had a spear he wielded my sword like he'd been doing it his whole life.

I almost got gutted by a Hellhound because of my lack of attention but parried with one of my knifes I stabbed it through the head and spun to kill a hellhound I'd seen that nearly half of the monsters had been killed already I jumped over a charging hellhound and stabbed another one through the head.

As I was fighting of the remaining 2 Hellhounds and Dracaena I glanced over at the boy and Sally they were doing fine or the boy was he had his share of monster dust around him and his mum was fine.

It was then I noticed the shape behind him.

(Percy .)

This was fun the doggie sand the snake ladies kept exploding into this icky dust I killed two dogs and 3 snake ladies when I heard the pretty lady call out to me I looked over at her and she pointed to mummy I saw a really big monster cut her arm when I got really angry.

Funny things happen sometimes when I get angry a big thing of water shot out the ponds and got really cold and sharp they went through the big monster and exploded it I was really worried about mummy when the pretty lady ran over and picked me and mummy up.

(Zoe P.O.V.)

That kid is just really strong I saw him form 4 ice spears and throw them into the Minotaur killing it instantly he then tried to run over to his mum but I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder.

I picked Sally up and ran to where I knew the Hunters were camped it took me about 15 minutes to find them and by then my left side was soaked in Sally's blood I ran in and tried to find Chloe a daughter of Apollo who was a great healer I put Sally down.

As we waited I tried to teach Percy about his father but he just said

_"I don't care about him if he was powerful he could have helped mummy."_

We ended the conversation then and talked about the monsters that attacked for a little.

After about an hour of talking Chloe came out and told me about Sally injury it her arm could not be saved but she was alive.


	2. Surprise,Training and A New Friend?(ish)

Au: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed/favourite and all that stuff. The reviews helped a lot and I would like to thank you all.

Anyway I got a review asking about Percy and his father's relationship. Percy will not hate his father but he will not be friendly with him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson (I wish I did though ah the Minotaur plush toys and the Riptide replicas.) or any other characters you may see except for at the moment Chloe(who will be important later) and the plot which I own.

I'm doing this for free and am not getting paid to write this.

**(Zoe P.O.V.)**

I was talking with Percy about Poseidon when he said he had no interest in talking about him his reason was fairly good so I stopped the conversation.

Chloe came out of the tent and approached me and Percy and told me about Sally's injury, her arm cannot be fixed a shame that is I wonder how the Minotaur got a weapon that could hurt mortals.

Anyway I was bringing Percy with me to see what weapons he could use.

**(Percy P.O.V.)**

Zoe was taking me to some arena the hunters had and said she was going to see if I had a proficiency in a weapon.

_"Pretty Lady _(ha that will annoy her) _what weapon are we starting with, am I using the sword you gave me, can I use that battle-axe over there or that spear or.." _I asked in my rapid-fire way

_"Percy shut up and let me answer your questions, weapons are not toys I will allow you to use Riptide it works well with children of the Sea, no you can't use a battle-axe it's bigger than me, yes you can use a spear and just so you know I am not teaching you." (_Zoe said all that with only a small break wow that's pretty awesome)

_"Wait if you're not teaching me who is aren't you the best because you said you're the luten, liteunit or something like that."_

_"Phoebe will teach you she is a child of Ares asshole god of war and well that's it. And it's lieutenant to liteunit._

_"Is Phoebe the big one who uses a massive sword and a spear."_

_"Yes that's Phoebe why?" _

_"Just wondering, I'm screwed aren't I"_

_"Yep probably midget I'm gonna tear you apart rip your arms from your body and make you hate me and wished the Minotaur killed you, by the way I'm Phoebe warrior of the Hunters and daughter of an idiot Ares god of Battle, Battle Lust and being and idiot."_

_"Ummm... Zoe she's not really gonna kill me and all that is she."_

_"Hahahahahahahahaha Percy of course not she just says that to scare newbies and well everyone, it's really creepy Phoebe you should stop it it creeps Lady Artemis out sometimes."_

_"Alright fine but why is the pipsqueak here and why is he male."_

_"We'll see Phoebe I know you get easily confused but when well a man and a woman love each other or something like that then sometimes a boy is made and sometimes a girl is made. Yes it is unfortunate that boys are made but what are going to do about it lead a revolt against all Gods and Goddesses that have anything to do with childbirth."_

_"Zoe that is the most brilliant thing you've ever said no more males for all eternity except the gods that already exist damn it can't we somehow kill Ares." _Thunder rumbled as Phoebe said that I think Zeus has a problem with his children getting killed.

_"Phoebe first of all Zeus would just make all males completely immortal dooming us to eternity with super-annoying males, second of all Lady Artemis helps with childbirth she might not affect the gender but she still is involved with it."_

_"Hmm never thought of it like that your right of course now kill the.. I mean train the midget where did he go._

_"Percy you can hop out of the pool now it's training time come on she won't hurt you to bad."_

_"Fine but only cause you asked Zoe. So Phoebe right I'm calling you hmm.. I...I'm just gonna train now." _I hate it when she glares even now it scares me

_"Alright first grab that dagger and throw it at a target and if you ever give me a nickname I will pull your eyes out and stuff them down your throat okay."_

_"A..alright Phoebe ummm how do I throw it."_

_"Just look at the target raise the knife with your left hand next to your ear and aim at the centre of the target, go through the motion of throwing but don't release yet."_

_"Tell him to move his right foot back a little with it at that angle he'll skewer something important."_

_"Alright you heard Zoe midget move your right leg back a quarter step and rotate it about 20 degrees to your right side okay aim up a little."_

_"Phoebe why would he aim up."_

_"Because he's small Zoe to make up for his size he has to aim a tiny bit not enough to make it a lobbing throw but enough to actually hit the target okay now shut up."_

_"Okay pipsqueak throw it in 3...2...1 now." _I watched the knife sail through the air and flip once before imbedding itself in the middle ring.

_"Hmmm not bad pipsqueak a little more practice and you'll be a good thrower. Alright now let's get you a bow see if you can shoot."_

_"Phoebe is that a good idea you know Sons of the Poseidon have never been able to shoot at all I remember Lady Artemis telling me about a story she heard from Chiron about a son of Poseidon about 230 years ago who shot backwards."_

_"Eh I wouldn't worry to much I bet that story was just you know made bigger then it was you know shrub into mountain or whatever that old saying is."_

_"It's not an old saying its only 400 years old and it's supposed to be stop making an anthill into a mountain."_

_"Yeah yeah whatever pick a bow that feels right for you midget today before Zoe rants on about something or other again."_

Hmm let's see too big to long what the. That looks like a bent sword with a string let's see ah yes perfect. I found a green-blue colour which has pictures of a mermen fighting various see monsters it just seemed to call out to me I wonder why."

_"I pick this one so can I shoot yet."_

_"No it takes skill to shoot an arrow plus no good son of Poseidon has ever shot an arrow well." _

I wonder if I should mention Orion meh probably not considering some myths say he did bad things to a huntress and made Lady Artemis real mad so she shot him, anyway on with shooting.

_"And then you release."_

_"Umm Phoebe I sorta didn't get that can you repeat in a simpler way"_ she won't think I wasn't listening now.

_"Phoebe can't you even tell when someone is ignoring you anyway that speech was way too long he does have ADHD after all."_

_"Hmm show me how its done then princess you try not to bore the pipsqueak."_

_"Fine okay Percy listen carefully look down the left side of the arrow and line it up to the right of where your aiming take a deep breath and FIRE!"_

My arrow flew through the air hitting the outer rim with enough force for it to stick in the target, Phoebe and Zoe had shocked faces so I did what was natural.

_"You have a problem Pretty Lady, Loud Mouth o got it in hahaha you to lose I got it in." _

Phoebe yelled

_"Brat do you remember what I would do if you gave me a nickname."_

_At the same time as Zoe screamed._

_"I'm going to kill you PERCYYY!_

(Oops now I have two great archers after me with oh damn are they erosive arrows.)

I ran through camp dogging arrows and moving between tents I jumped over the fire and ran towards the pond which I then jumped in immediately dodging another fart arrow on the way in.

I thought I was safe in the water until a surge of water shot me out of the pond and into Zoe.

Everyone looked at me shocked wondering why I did that while I was thinking the same thing.

"_Percy why did you jump towards me when I was trying to shoot you"_

"_I didn't though that would be silly someone else must have."_

"_the only people who could control the water to such powerful standards would be a child of a powerful Sea God or Extremely powerful Water Nym..."_

_"Umm Zoe are you okay." _Zoe had this weird look on her face one that was a mixture of horror, awe and hate.

"_They told me I was cut off from the power of my mother they said I could never use it again."_

_"Zoe what do you mean who said you were cut off what power."_

_"Boy, Phoebe both of you come with me now."_

_"Where are we going now Zoe and why is the stupid midget coming."_

_"We're going to Olympus and the boy is coming so we can train on the way."_

_"Umm what are you training me for now."_

_"The Prophecy has revealed the first line."_

_"Which is?"_

_The power of the sea shall become unveiled._

Au: I know Percy seems really different in this chapter but that's because he has been forced to grow up quickly. I mean think about it he's abused for in my timeline anyway 2 years and just saw his mother nearly getting killed by the Minotaur and is now being trained to fight and later kill.

To me that would ruin someone's childhood but anyway.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
